At The End Of The Day
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: [TK] Set after [S1 ‘Seadog’] Kate knew that having Tony around was a way of keeping her sanity ... strangely enough!


**At The End Of The Day**

**TK Set after S1 'Seadog' Kate knew that having Tony around was a way of keeping her sanity.**

**_Disclaimer: I own my Muse, my imagination, my dreams, the fangirl in me and not a whole lot else. To the show's writers - I worship the ground you metaphorically walk on._**

**A/N:- My first venture into the NCIS land.**

"Looks like someone's got a thing for their boss."

Kate slammed her sketchbook shut covering the picture of Gibbs that she had been working on. "What are you doing here Tony?" She asked, not even bothering to cover the irritation in her voice.

Tony pulled up a stool next to her. "It's a bar, what do you think I'm doing here?" he grinned before turning to the bartender. "We'll have two more of what she's been drinking."

"It's called a Martini."

"I know what it's called Kate. So what is it, you like older men or you just go for the power and authority." He asked, nodding towards her book.

"Just because I sketch a guy doesn't mean-" Kate started. "Hey!" she shouted but her reflexes weren't quick enough and Tony managed to grab the sketchbook out of her hands.

"Have to say, that's a good likeness of the President." Tony said, flicking through the drawings. Then his face broke into a grin. "And damn this is a good likeness of me." He exclaimed, holding up the sketchbook next to his face.

"See, I don't just draw dignified men." Kate said, rolling her eyes and snatching her sketchbook back.

"I never knew you drew." Tony said, sipping his drink. "Little bit sissy for a former secret service agent don't you think?"

"What do you do to unwind Tony?"

"I-"

"You do women." She finished for him.

"I don't 'do' women." Tony said defensively. "I mean I like women but I'm not a ladies' man."

"Oh please …."

"Seriously, it's all an act." Tony said emphatically. He ran his hand across his chin and then turned his body to face his partner. "Okay, how many times have you had sex this month?"

Kate looked at him disbelievingly. "You SERIOUSLY think I'm going to answer that!"

Tony shrugged. "Okay but I bet it's more times than me. Don't always believe what you hear round the water cooler chico."

"It's not office gossip, that I form my opinions on, it's you." She replied, stuffing her sketchbook back into her rucksack and standing up.

Tony quickly threw down some notes to cover the tab and followed her out. "How about I buy you dinner?"

"Seriously?" Kate said, power walking away.

"Okay, at least let me walk you home." Tony shouted, jogging to catch up with her.

"I used to work for the Secret Service, I think I can walk myself home."

"So you keep saying but one of these days you're going to need me and-"

"You just want to find out where I live so you can pester me some more don't you?" Kate said, turning and pointing her finger at him.

"I already know where you live: 77 Fremont Street." Tony said offhandedly. "I read your file." He admitted cowering under her glare.

Kate whacked him over the head with the back of her hand. "You're like an annoying bit of gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe." She huffed.

"See, you're starting to warm up to me." Tony grinned.

Kate shook her head slightly and just carried on walking, trying to hide a smile. As much as she tried to be annoyed by Agent Dinozzo he had an irritating way of making her laugh as well and goodness knows with the job they did, she could do with having some light-hearted moments.

"So what's the president's favourite meal? Any secret affairs he's hiding? Does he actually change his socks every night?"

"Is it actually possible for you to be serious?" Kate asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah but people find it unnerving." Tony smiled. "Look, there's a video place over there, why don't we rent a couple of DVDs and watch them?"

Kate stopped walking and turned to face him. "Are you being serious now? Because I certainly find it unnerving."

"Come on, hanging out with me isn't that bad!" Tony protested.

"Tony, I've just spent the past thirty hours with you, why would I want to spend even more time with you?"

"Ouch. You know Kate, that actually hurt." Tony said, giving her a mock-offended look. "Come on, I promise I'll actually let you choose one of the films." He said, literally dragging her into the store.

Kate sighed but relented. At the end of the day, she had a soft spot for DiNozzo and he knew it. "Okay but you better be buying a whole lot of alcohol with that promise."

**A/N:- I just wanted to write this short one-shot as a way of getting to know this fandom. Maybe after I've watched a few more episodes I'll write some more.**


End file.
